Many presently used thinners for lacquers and other coatings contain hazardous ingredients such as methyl ethyl ketone, isopropyl alcohol, methanol, mak, butyl cellusolve, petroleum naptha, and toluene. While such thinners perform adequately, their use of hazardous ingredients is a major disadvantage and they are prohibited in government regulated areas. While acetone alone can be used as a thinner, it is too volatile for many coatings when used as the sole thinner. In hot areas, if an acetone thinned coating is sprayed onto a surface, it can partially dry before the spray hits the material being coated. Thus, a less volatile thinner is needed.